Knights of Kohona
by CrypticDelirium
Summary: Right before Shikamaru's team leaves to chase after Sasuke, they are sent on a simple scouting mission. The mission should have been easy enough, but in turn unleashed a new power that will give Kohona another reason to be feared. Knights. T for now.


Lady Tsunade sat behind her desk staring at the countless amounts of paper that seemed to grow on its own. The Sound/Suna Invasion was stopped and now they were rebuilding. She sighed heavily as the door opened up and Shinzune walked in with a smile. She was caring several scrolls and another mountain of paper.

"Good Morning," She said politely as she sat across from the Hokage. "I have your daily paper work plus a couple of scrolls that might help with our current military problem. One I acquired from a civilian merchant this morning. He was different to say the least."

"Really," Tsunade said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Different as in how?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Shinzune was running late as she raced through the streets of Kohona. She stumbled around the corner where she bumped into what appeared to be a small merchant kart. The Kart toppled over spilling the contents of the kart all over the street. Most of the contents where in scrolls and what looked like paintings of several different types of weapons. <em>

"_Good morning miss," Croaked a voice. Shinzune jumped and turned to come face to face with a hunched over old man with one large eye. His other was hollow but was covered by his long tangled grey hair. He was wearing what could be called a rainbow of colors that where stitched together to create a giant poncho that that covered him. His skin was leathery and tan from too long in the sun and his nose was long and hooked to the left. He held out a boney old hand to help Shinzune back to her feet. _

"_I'm so sorry let me help," Shizune said as she helped the old man pick up his belongings. She stumbled upon a painting of what looked like Five weapons that were sticking out of the earth. She paused as she studied the picture a bit more._

"_That's the Spirit Weapons!" The old man croaked as he litterly jumped in place. "They are rumored to surface only in times of great need. Judging by the looks of things in this here village, it will be anytime now."_

"_Isn't it just a fairy tail?" Shizune asked as the old man looked physically offended. He snatched the painting from Shizune and huffed._

"_FAIRY TAIL?" He asked more to him self. He then looked to the sky and shouted. "Father I can't believe you guided me here! This place is filled with non-believers! "_

"_Umm..."Shizune looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You..."_

"_Fine...FIINE, FATHER I SEE!" The old man cursed under his breath. "Crazy old koot. Fine your village is in desperate need, These swords will allow true of heart to wield them and this is how you find them."_

"_Huh?" Shizune asked as a scroll was shoved into her hands. She looked down then back up._

"_You must know that if these swords have come then their counterparts have as well," Said the old man as he gave her a toothless smile. "And they is wanting to be found. HEHE!" _

"_What are you talking about?" Shizune asked as she watched the crazy man walk away. _

"_Time will do more than tell," The old man called over his shoulder. "I wish you luck...Lady Shizune."_

"_Huh?" Shizune's eyes shot wide but the old man disappeared in light gust of wind and leaves._

* * *

><p>"So he was a crazy old fool then?" Tsunade asked with an amused smirk.<p>

"Yes," Shizune said with a slight grimace. "But we could spare a small team to at least check it out?"

"We are depleted as it is," Tsunade said opening the scroll. The map showed a small area just a few villages over.

"Please!" Shizune begged with bringing out her big doe eyes. Tsunade huffed and snapped her fingers. An ANUB officer appeared from the shadows.

"Get me Shikamaru," She sighed. The ANUB disappeared moments later.

* * *

><p>"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he walked out of the Hokage office. He had to find a team of Genin and scout out this area. This was a quick mission but it was impeding upon his cloud gazing. "Now who to take?"<p>

"Morning Shikamaru," Choji said as he walked towards the Hokage's office. "How's life as a Chunnin?"

"Get your gear," Shikamaru said with a smile. "We need to find some others. You didn't happen to see Naruto did you?"

"Yeah he was over training with Team Guy," Choji said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"We have a quick mission," Shikamaru said as he started towards the training grounds with Choji in tow.

Shikamaru arrived at the training fields and watched as Naruto and Lee attacked Neji as he practiced his Rotation. Both Lee and Naruto flew back and landed with a skid. Neji fell back and landed on his butt with a small chuckle.

"Seems to be getting stronger Neji," Naruto said with a smirk as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I have to agree," Lee said giving him the thumbs up. "Your Flames of Youth are becoming brighter!"

"Good to hear," Shikamaru said as he walked towards them. "We have a troublesome scouting mission. You three ready?"

* * *

><p>"You sure we're not lost?" Naruto asked for the tenth time as they continued to scout the area.<p>

"Listen Naruto," Shikamaru said coming to a stop in the trees. The others followed suit. "We can't be lost if we don't know what we are looking for. So no we are scouting then we report back to the Hokage."

"An awful lot of people for such a small mission," Naruto said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "What's Granny thinking?"

"Neji," Shikamaru said ignoring Naruto's question. "Check the area."

"There's a man," Neji said with a raised eyebrow. "Dancing in what appears to be a cavern up ahead. Not too far we should check it out."

The team neared the cavern that was surrounded by huge boulders creating a pathway just big enough for one person to walk through. Naruto looked over and then back down to the cave. He jumped down first followed by the rest. Naruto walked towards the pathway and entered the cave when he heard loud laughing and yelling.

"FATHER YOU WHERE RIGHT!" Said the man yelling to the sky. "OF COURSE THEY WOULD SEND THEM."

"You serious," Naruto said as he looked back at the others as the too entered the cave. "He's a nut!"

"FATHER THESE ARE BUT KIDS!" yellled the old man as walked further towards a small make shift camp in the cave.

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING KIDS?" Naruto yelled as he approached the man. The man looked down at the boy and smiled his toothless smile.

"Why...You might just have what it takes," He said then looking at the rest of them.

"For what?" Naruto asked. "Start making sense!"

"You are but boys..." The old man said as he started to pace around in a small circle. "Yes father I know the first Wielders where but boys also, but that was in desperate need...FATHER YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! FINE...You. Blondie come over here!"

"Um I think I'm going to be fine over here," Naruto said as he pulled a kuni from his pouch.

"He-he," the old man chuckled as he flipped back and landed on his back. "Fine, fine. First you need to leave all your weapons here.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked stepping froward next to Naruto. "We are a bit in the dark here."

"Isn't that where you should be most powerful young Nara," Said the man with another crackle. "Now if you guys wish to help stop the impeding war please follow my instructions. Now all weapons leave here."

Kicking a large box forward it landed perfectly in front of Naruto and Shikamaru. Taking out his Kuni, Naruto dropped them in the box. The rest followed his lead and dropped the weapons in the box. The old man gathered the box and placed it in the back of the campsite. He then turned and started to guide them further into the cave.

"Where are we going old man?" Naruto asked as they walked on for what felt like hours.

"We are almost there," The old man said. "And then you will be tested."

"Tested on what exactly?" Neji asked his byakugan active.

"All will be explained when we reach," The old man started but stopped when they entered a large chamber like room. "Here we are!"

The room was dome shaped with a blue glow coming from the water that flooded dwon the walls into the pool that filled the chamber. In the middle of the pool was a small island that had what looked like dozens of swords that littered the ground. The old man smirked and jumped over to the island with amazing grace. Naruto and the others quickly followed. As they landed most of the swords started to sink into the ground leaving only five swords.

Each was different from the last. They where sticking out of the ground with their hilts gleaming in the low light. In the middle was a western sword with a golden cross guard. The hilt was wrapped in black silk and at the pommel was a golden spike. What could be seen of the blade was shiny metal and had what looked like a winding golden etch into the blade. The blade to the left was a Rapier. It was long and elegant in design with the most complex hilt. It had what blue rings extending from the cross guard, only the rings where moving like currents in the water. They covered the grip which was wrapped in what looked like ocean blue silk which lead to a blue diamond at the pommel.

The blade to the right of the Golden blade was a shorter blade called a Xiphos. The curved blade itself was Obsidian black and reached up to the handle, which had brushed silver cross guard. Black silk covered the small grip and lead to a black diamond spike for the pommel. To the right of that blade was twin Katanas. The blades reached the grip which was wrapped in green silk. The blade's themselves had what looked like green etches that symbolized leafs falling. The last blade that was on the other side of the Rapier was a giant two handed Claymore blade. The blade itself was stained in what looked like red blood that seemed to leak out of the handle. The handle was wrapped with blood red silk with a dark orb for the pommel.

"Now your test is simple," Said the crazy old man. "You will each try to pull the swords from the earth. If you fail your soul will be ripped from your body and you will die a most painful death."

"Oh is that all?" Naruto said staring at the old man like he was crazy. "Then why bother even trying to pull it out."

"Because if you don't then the war that is coming will surely become rather one sided," The old man said. "And not in your favor."

"None of us are skilled with such blades," Shikamaru said as he stared at the old man. "Even if these blades are powerful we will be of no use to them."

"This is true," Neji said nodding in agreement.

"You will have to take that chance," Said the old man. "For Kohona wasn't built in a day, neither shall your legends. Now approach your blades and prepare for your upcoming war."

"I will go first," Naruto said. "If anything happens to me..."

"Don't worry Naruto," Lee said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You will prevail. Your flames can't be extinguished by such a small feat as this."

"Huh?" Naruto asked causing the rest to chuckle. Naruto turned and walked to the middle blade and gulped. He was about to place his hand on it when the old man began to chuckle.

"You think you can handle the Sword of Kings?" The old man said. "You worthy?"

"Old man you better hope I die from from this," Naruto said with a smirk as he gripped the hilt and the sword was removed from the ground. Naruto felt a surge of power hit him like no other. The others felt like they where put under extreme KI as a bright flash entered the room and there stood Naruto with the blade in hand and a huge smirk.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he approached him. "You good."

"Yup better than good, Believe it!" Naruto yelled as a scarab was strapped to his hip which he placed the sword in. Shikamaru and the rest released the breath they where holding as Naruto returned to them.

"Ok so who's next?" The old man asked as he looked at the group. Shikamaru sighed as he took his step forward.

"I will go," Shikamaru said as he walked towards the Xiphos blade. He was about to reach out when a cold hand stopped him.

"You sure you want to test your luck on the blade of a Spartan Warrior," The old man said with a toothless smile. "You, the physically weakest of them all. Worthy of a Spartan blade."

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru said as he shook the old man off. He reached forward and grabbed the blade and yanked it also from the ground. Naruto and the others shielded their eyes as the same flash of light flled the room.

"Naruto you're right about one thing." Shikamaru said placing the sword on his hip. "It's better than good."

"I must test my flames of youth!" Lee yelled as he charged forward towards the green Katanas. The old man was about to say something about the blades but lee had already pulled them from the ground filling the room with a bright light.

"Damnit you stupid green," The old man yelled as Lee held out his swords as if judging them. "Wow, they picked you huh? Well you have in your hands the Twin Fangs."

"They are wonderful," Lee said as they slid into a single sheath that was diagonal across his back. One through the top the other through the bottom.

"Now I guess it's my turn," Choji said as he was about to step forward.

"No it's mine," Neji said as he walked towards the Rapier. He looked over at the old man who crowed his laughter towards him.

"The Gentleman's Blade," Said the old man. "Also known as the Widow Maker. Are you truly ready to ruin so many's lives."

"Old man you are really starting to annoy me," Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword causing the others to laugh.

Neji reached forward and yanked the elegant blade from the ground. The same effect took place and Neji grinned towards the others as he slowly tested it in his hands. The blade felt like an extension of his arm. Choji coughed as he walked towards the others who waited for him to approach the last blade. The blood stained swords that lay before him seemed to give off an evil tone. Choji looked back at the others who watched.

"This sword is special," Said the old man. "For it's never chosen a wielder. Everyone that's tried has died."

"That's great to know," Choji said gulping as he reached his hand out. "I guess this will suck if it doesn't work right?"

"You will fell as if every fiber in your body was ripping apart," Said the old man with a toothless grin at the paled look that was on Choji's face. "What where you hoping for a slight pinch?"

"Choji don't worry about it," Shikamaru said. "You don't have too if you don't want too."

"Oh that is where you are wrong," Said the old man. "IF he chooses not to take this sword I will strike him down where he stands. And trust me none of you can stop me before that happens."

"Guys don't worry," Choji said with a smile. He reached forward and there was another blinding light plus KI that no one was ready for. Then the light cleared and Choji stood before them with the giant sword resting on his shoulders. "I have good luck when it comes to near death experiences."

"Now comes the fun part," Said the old man.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he stopped swinging his sword around.

"You have to fight your way out of the cave," Said the old man as he disappeared leaving them behind. Soon the cave was filled with what looked like hundreds of zombie like creatures approaching them from the water. Naruto smirked as he readied himself in front of the others.

"Lets hurry up with this," Naruto said as he cut down one of the zombies. He smirked at just how easy it was to use the blade. "We have to find that old man and kill him."


End file.
